


Buttercream

by Kieran_Bixbie



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Forced Orgasm, Improper Use Of Icing, Multiple Orgasms, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, also its heavily implied that marshall has adhd, dont follow this example buttercream icing is not a good lubricant trust me, spoiler alert buttercream lube, wow im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieran_Bixbie/pseuds/Kieran_Bixbie
Summary: marshall wants to be entertained so he and gumball fuck on the kitchen counter





	

**Author's Note:**

> i listen to music when i write and i opened our spotify and played whatever song was already on and i realize as i post this that va va voom by nicki minaj was the song i had on repeat the entire time i was writing this

Marshall was bored. Granted, he was usually bored, but now was different. He didn't know why, because it should have been entertaining enough to watch his boyfriend bake sweets for Glob knew what (there was always just more cake; no matter how many cakes were made, they just kept making more, who the fuck was going to eat all of them), but it wasn't.

He kicked his legs, and his feet hit the door of the cupboard with a soft _thunk, thunk, thunk_ sound. The index finger and thumb of his right hand went to spin the ring on the middle finger of his left hand. It wasn't his style, a milky white with small pink lollipop designs, but it had been a gift from Gumball, so he kept it. It was pretty handy, and while he preferred chew jewelry, a fidget ring was a lot easier to keep track of, considering he never had to take it off. He tended to lose a lot of things, placing belongings on top of the refrigerator or in a drawer or anywhere else only to forget where it went.

He'd wanted to bring his silicon cherry over on his visit to the Candy Kingdom, but somehow he'd misplaced the cord it came on without misplacing the actual stim toy.

“You don't have to be here,” Gumball said, breaking open an egg and letting the insides slide into the mixing bowl. They grabbed the whisk and started beating it quickly. “You can entertain yourself elsewhere.”

Marshall's legs jerked back without warning, heels loudly hitting the wooden cupboard below the counter. He always did things like that after sitting still too long—a sudden jolt of energy would shoot through his body and his legs would jerk violently and involuntarily. He wasn't exactly sure why, but he'd been like that as long as he could remember.

“No.” It was nearly a whine as Marshall sprawled across the counter-top, and he was tempted to draw up his legs to rest the soles of his shoes against the counter as well. He knew he'd get yelled at and possibly kicked out if he did something like that, so he refrained. “Give me attention or I'm going up to your room instead. And I won't clean up after myself.”

Gumball rolled their eyes, pouring the cake batter into a circular metal tin and scraping out what stuck inside with a silicon spatula. “What exactly is in my room that's so interesting?” They checked the cake that was in the oven with a toothpick, then took it out and replaced it with the tin of raw batter.

Marshall rolled onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow. “It always smells sugary, like you.”

“And?”

“There's plenty of stuff to do. I know where your box of toys is, so I could play with any number of things I find in there.”

Gumball didn't respond immediately. They mixed together more ingredients and grabbed their electric hand mixer to whip everything together. It was fluffy and white. Buttercream icing—which had the second best flavor.

“I suppose I have to entertain you, then,” the prince concluded. “Sit up.”

There was the temptation to push his luck, to ask what would happen if someone walked in on them. It wasn't likely, but there was the possibility, and Marshall didn't want to make Gumball rethink their decisions.

Marshall pushed himself into a sitting position. It was a surprise to see that he didn't even have to push his pants down on his own—Gumball did it for him. They got down on their knees and wet their lips before taking the vampire king's length into their mouth. A heavy breath passed his lips as he tilted his head back, and he curled his fingers around the edge of the counter, recalling how he'd been scolded in the past for messing up his boyfriend's hair.

Gumball's tongue pressed against the underside of the vampire king's length, causing his grip on the counter to tighten briefly. The prince always knew how to coax him to full hardness when it was necessary, knew just what they were doing. They'd had a lot of practice during the time they'd been with Marshall, and they were aware of all the right buttons to push. It was something he sometimes resented, but it was usually a pretty big benefit.

The prince pulled back to lap at the tip of Marshall's cock. The vampire couldn't choke back a loud moan as his back arched.

“You're so sensitive there,” Gumball noted in a vaguely teasing tone. They always said that, and no matter how many times they did, it always made Marshall flush a little.

“Let's try something,” Marshall suggested, making himself levitate. He untied and loosened the laces of his high-tops so he he could kick them off and let them fall the the floor, and they were followed by his jeans. “Pants off, pretty boy, and get up on the counter.”

Gumball did as the vampire told them to. “And what are you planning?”

“It's been a while since I've ridden you, hasn't it?”

“We don't have any lubricant.”

Marshall reached over and grabbed the icing and shook it a little. “I hope you don't mind losing some of this.”

“That is a _bad idea_.” Gumball reached for the pink bowl, but the vampire raised it out of their reach. “It's going to _hurt_ if that's all we use.”

“Good thing I have some masochistic tendencies, then, isn't it?” He coated three of his fingers in icing and started by pressing his index finger inside of himself, making sure the prince could see exactly what he was doing.

It was, in fact, a bit painful, but he didn't feel much of anything until he was trying to stretch himself out with all three of his frosting-covered fingers. It was kind of cute watching his boyfriend stroke themself with the same rhythm Marshall was using to fuck himself with his fingers.

He groaned as he hit his prostate, almost losing his handle on his ability to float. He fell a couple of inches before catching himself. He almost wanted to keep going like that, not stopping until he'd worked himself to completion, but the little bit of impulse control he had reminded him that it wouldn't be fair if he did that.

“I think I'm ready now,” he said, straddling the other's hips.

“You should at least use a bit more of the icing if you're going to— _Nngh_.”

Marshall didn't let his boyfriend finish before he lowered himself onto their cock. It hurt like hell, there was no doubt about that, but it felt so _good_. He didn't even let himself adjust before he raised his hips and forced them back down again.

He braced his palms against the counter to make sure he didn't fall, because he wasn't sure he could catch himself quickly enough if he was to slip backwards.

“You're so pretty like this,” Marshall breathed. “All flushed and breathing so heavy. But it looks like your composure hasn't cracked much, has it?”

“ 't's not fair that you always expect that,” Gumball shot back, though their voice was trembling just a bit. “I-I think this time, I...want you to fall apart b-before I do.”

Marshall smirked. “Oh, really? Well—”

He was cut off as his boyfriend bucked their hips up _hard_ , causing the vampire's head to fall back with all noise control completely abandoned. That _really_ wasn't fair—or maybe it was. He was usually in charge, usually taking the dominant role. Gumball liked to remind themself that they held power over Marshall sometimes, and sometimes he liked to hand over his dominance.

“Feel good?” Gumball asked lowly, bringing their mouth to the bite-marks on the vampire's neck. “I could have you cumming withing _seconds_ if I wanted, couldn't I?”

They chuckled quietly before sucking on the red puncture wounds. Marshall couldn't help letting out a low moan, tilting his head to the side to give them better access to his neck.

The prince was absolutely right—they knew exactly what to do to please the vampire. They knew all the things that Marshall liked, the things that could bring him to the edge within just a minute or two. Sometimes they used that to their advantage. It was nice when they got like this; usually they just went with whatever the vampire wanted. He must have been feeling a bit more confident than he typically did.

Gumball grabbed their boyfriend's cock and pumped quickly, using the same pace that Marshall was. Even while they were letting out heavy breaths and pleasured moans, Gumball managed a cocky grin, even if just barely. Their thumb went to press down on the head of Marshall's length and move around in a circle.

The vampire king was no longer able to focus on moving his hips, overwhelmed by pleasure. His head fell back and he was so sure he was too loud for things to go unnoticed by at least a few staff members. His mind was fuzzy and it wasn't long before he was teetering on the the edge of an orgasm.

“G-Gumball, I really—I'm—” He couldn't even finish the sentence before thick white cum was spurting from his cock, his hands curling into fists as he tried to keep himself from being _too_ loud. Like it even fucking mattered at that point.

Gumball pushed him off and dropped from the counter. “Bend over and brace yourself a bit.”

Marshall wasn't sure what the plan was, but he didn't argue. Suddenly, the prince rammed back into him, making him cry out. It was too much stimulation after cumming just seconds before, it was _way too much_ , and it hurt. His fingernails dug into his palms as he grit his teeth.

“I thought you preferred to get me off before you finish,” Gumball said. They were right, they were entirely right, and there was nothing Marshall could say in his defense.

“I do—you know I do, fuck, I'm sorry, what do you want me to say?” He didn't know what he was supposed to say. He his legs were shaking so bad and he was so unsteady, and he knew he'd collapse if he lost focus on staying on his feet for even a second.

“You're... _a-ah_...so cute l-like this...”

Gumball moved his hand to start working the vampire back to full hardness.

“ _Hurts_ ,” Marshall ground out. “It _hurts_ —fuck, Gumball, it hurts!”

“L-last I checked...you k-kind of had a penchant for pain...” The prince's voice was shaky, like he could barely manage speaking through the haze of lust and arousal. Thank Glob, he was close.

The pain and over-stimulation was quickly turning into pleasure, even if it was still painful, and it wasn't long before he craved release again.

He wasn't given a warning before Gumball filled him with their cum. He could climax again without being scolded, he now concluded through jumbled and incoherent thoughts, and started fucking his boyfriend's hand on his own.

His second orgasm ended up splattering against the side of the counter, leaving Marshall panting heavily as his knees buckled and he fell.

Once the prince had even out their breathing, they looked a slightly panicked. “That wasn't too much, was it?”

“Don't worry.” Marshall got back on his feet when he was able to balance himself and pulled his pants back on. “It was just enough.” He gave a bit of a smirk and kissed Gumball on the cheek. “You should get like that more often.”

 


End file.
